gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Anya Stroud
Anya Stroud is a First Lieutenant in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Armed Forces. She is the daughter of the late Major Helena Stroud. As Delta's Control contact, Anya guides Delta Squad through their mission to destroy the Locust. She provides vital intel and strategic advice to the squad in the field and adds a calm, steady human voice during the most desperate of struggles. Thanks to recent upgrades, the JACK bot now projects an image of Anya on a foldout screen, so her connection to the team, and a certain sergeant, can grow even stronger. History Early History Anya was born to Helena Stroud, a Major and Gear Officer. Her father wasn't present when she grew up, and as such, Helena raised her alone. Anya found it hard to grow up in her famous mother's shadow. Anya was often awe-struck by her, as well as others due to her confident manner. In terms of appearance, Anya is a scale model of her mother, and Helena not only gave barely any indication that they were related to others, but treated her distantly and professionally. The one time she was truly affectionate was right before she went to her death. Anya joined the COG Army, and underwent accelerated training at the Academy. Helena brought Anya, still a Cadet at the time, along her mission to Aspho Fields to toughen her up. Lacking any confidence, Anya didn't seem to know she was considered beautiful by others, but this wasn't the case as both Carlos Santiago and Marcus Fenix noticed her. Privately, Carlos found her enticing, but Anya was more interested in Marcus. Anya actively participated in the mission and eventual Operation Leveler (or better known as the Battle of Aspho Fields), but only from the CNV Kalona; as a radio dispatcher for C Company. As the battle escalated, Anya's already tenuous performance started to fail under her mother's scrutiny and the increasingly chaotic battle, but was suddenly shocked back into action when her mother suddenly encouraged her; stating she was doing fine and she was proud of her. Shortly after, Anya heard Helena die destroying an "Asp" Tank. Anya was devastated at losing her, but was able to, remarkably, keep herself together. After the battle's conclusion, Anya was among those who received an Embry Star; on her mother's behalf. Anya naturally drifted toward Marcus and Dominic Santiago for emotional comfort. Again, she gravitated mainly toward Marcus, due to the fact both were "lonely smart kids". Anya's personality changed from this tragedy; she became stronger, firmer and more independent. Locust-Human War During the Locust-Human War, Anya worked as a Control Commander, charged with relaying vital information to the Gear units in the field, with her primary role to monitor the situation and provide strategic advice when needed. Anya focuses more on Delta Squad instructing and advising them how to kill dangerous forms of Locust, as well as instructing them on future objectives and providing them with vital information. Part of the reason why Anya is so dedicated to the military is, according to Damon Baird, she "can't have kids" (which, if not war work, is the only choice for women in the war). If Baird is serious, it is odd that Anya would be incapable of bearing children, as she appears to only be in her late-twenties or early-thirties. It is possible that Anya is simply infertile, which would also explain why she has been allowed to serve in the military rather than settle down. Baird is known to be heavily sarcastic, however, and her parents' involvement in the army may have influenced her decision to join the military. Anya and Marcus are, heavily hinted, to be in love with each other, while initially, before Emergence Day they couldn't pursue any form of relationship (due to Marcus being an enlisted man and Anya an officer; so both would end up on charge of fraternization), the current bleak situation would allow the flexibility for romance. This is expressed on several occasions e.g. after Marcus was released from the penitentiary, he saw her for the first time in 4 years and gave her an interested look, which she returned. After the Lightmass Offensive where Anya met Marcus in a bar, two "tough guys" tried to pick up Anya, and their rough manner angered Marcus to the point he attacked them in an attempt to get them to back off (which they did for good once they found out who Marcus was). At the end of Gears of War 2, Marcus is visibly saddened when he believes Anya was killed when Jacinto was deliberately sunk. This turns around when the King Raven carrying Anya flies beside Marcus's, and she holds her hand to her heart and waves to Marcus, who stares back visibly relieved. Quotes References Anya Stroud Category:COG Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Females Category:Tyran